


The sound of raindrops

by littledarlin



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McLennon Fanfic Exchange, Rain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarlin/pseuds/littledarlin
Summary: John loves Paul to the sound of raindrops.





	The sound of raindrops

Paul was laying on his bed, a stupid smile across his face and a pencil in his hand. He didn't do anything, he was just laying there, humming a silly little tune and waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

Huge raindrops were crashing against his window, making a soft and satisfying sound. It was the most beautiful sound to the young man, except for maybe John's voice. It was the way the water could make a soft rhythym, a slow beat to the music in Paul's head. Or it could be fast and hard, as if someone in the sky was angry.

Yes, rain had always fascinated the young man, and he couldn't help smiling everytime he heard the sound of it. Lucky he lived in Great Britian!

The sound of a door closing and opening again caught Paul's attention and he lifted his head to see who had entered the flat. An aubern haired man came into the room, dripping wet and running his hands through his hair. Paul grinned and said happily: "You're upside down, Johnny".

"Well, that might have something to do with the way you're laying in bed, don't you think?", the older man chuckled and sat down next to Paul, who turned his head again, so that he could look at his boyfriend properly.

"I have an idea, darling. Can I...take you out somewhere?", John asked, his voice deep and full of adoration for the childish man next to him. "Is this a date?", Paul asked almost excitedly and John cocked his head to one side. "If you want it to be," he said and the black haired man nodded eagerly.

"Let's go then, sweetheart," John muttered, pressing a kiss on Paul's lips.

~*~

"Where are we going, Johnny?", Paul asked for the hundreth time. 

"You will find out soon, dear. And now I need to concentrate on my driving, we both know I have no license...," John answered and tried to keep the car from sliding to much.

About half an hour later, they arrived at the place, John had wanted to show Paul. They had driven up a hill, now being eble to see the whole town with all the lights and smoking chimneys. It was still rainy, and no one was around. It was just the two of them, not near any kind of civilisation.

"It looks so beautiful!," Paul gasped. John chuckled. He had known Paul would love the view, not to mention that it was still raining. Paul reached for the other man's hand and kissed each of his fingertips.

"Thank you for taking me here, John. I love it," he whispered and mindlessly played with his boyfriend's fingers, while he was still watching the town down there. John did like the view, but he couldn't keep his eyes of the man next to him. His hazel doe eyes reflected the light of the moon and street lights; and the little smile on his face made him look like some kind of angel.

After a while - Paul had been watching the rain fascinated, never getting bored - John just had to take his chin between his thumb and index finger, making the younger man look at him. He let his fingers caress Paul's face gently, making him shudder under his loving touch. His fingers trailed down Paul's forehead to his nose, then his cheeks, his eyelids, and then his lips. 

The younger man shuddered again; and then he slowly, unsure, almost shy, licked John's finger once. The very soft moan he earned from John let his confidence grow, and he pushed his tongue out once more, now licking freely at John's hand.

"God Paul...," John muttered and when Paul let the finger slip into his mouth, he almost lost it. The young man started to suck on the finger as if it was something entirely else, loving the responses he got from John.

Maybe it was the sound of the never stopping rain, that made him climb ontop of John, the steering wheel supporting him from behind. John's finger was still between his lips, and he gently bit down, making John moan and squirm in his seat. 

"Johnny?", Paul asked softly, his voice sounding muffled by the finger pushing against his tongue. "Hm?" "Will you love me to the sound of the rain?"

John shuddered at Paul's words and smiled. This was so perfect, just the two of them holding each other in the warm car, never fearing anyone could see them. Yes, he wanted to make love to Paul in this car, while the raindrops and the moon would be the only ones to see.

"I'd make love to you anywhere," he whispered, letting his finger slip out of this sinful mouth and kissed Paul again, his hands caressing the black hair. His warm and soft lips melted against John's and John thought that nothing, no food or anything else would ever taste as good as Paul's lips on his.

When Paul started rocking in John's lap, brushing their crotches together, John moaned and opened the door of the car with his foot. He lifted the younger man off his lap and got up himself, carrying his boyfriend to the backseat. Paul moaned and let himself be handled, going limb in John's arms.

John layed him down on the seat, crawling on top of him and kissing his eyelids. "God Paul, you just get more beautiful by every second," he grumbled and attacked Paul's lips again, being addicted to the loving, yet rough touch.

Their feet were out in the rain, getting wet, but they didn't seem to care, as John undressed Paul and himself. John looked into Paul's hazel eyes, and he was sure, that he wouldn't mind his heart breaking, if Paul was the one to cause him the pain. He'd take everything Paul gave him, and if it was poison, then he shall drink it.

"I love you, James Paul McCartney," he said with an almost sad expression on his face. Paul smiled and wanted to answer, but John took his unclothed cock in his hand, wanking him slowely, teasingly, and Paul was only able to moan.

"More...," he whimpered and reached up, grabbing John's biceps with such force, that John thought he might start to bleed from the scratches. They were both completely naked by now, their clothes laying in the mud, but neither of them cared.

"Relax Macca," John said softly and Paul knew what would come next. John pressed his finger against the younger man's entrance and entered him slowely. Paul closed his eyes in discomfort; after all those times of making love, he was still not used to the odd feeling of something entering him _there_. 

But he still felt incredibly happy knowing, that John couldn't be closer to him than this. At least physically anyway. 

John started to curl his finger inside the younger man, making him moan and groan in pain, as well as in pleasure. The young man mewled when John stroked against his magic spot, and John did it again because of the beautiful sounds Paul made.

When John knew Paul could take more, he let another finger enter him, and then another. He played with the thought of making Paul take his whole fist for a while, but his own cock was aching to be touched, and he couldn't wait so long.

"Johnny..'m rea-..ugh- ready," Paul whimpered and John smiled down at him. _How lucky I am to have someone as wonderful as him_ , he thought, and let his finger's slip out. The tip  of his rockhard cock was teasing Paul's rim, making him shudder under John's strong body.

 When John pushed in, Paul thought fireworks were exploding in his body, that was how good he felt.The tightness, that was  now surrounding John was almost too much for him, but for the sake of Paul's arse John controlled himself and didn't start fucking him senseless just yet.

Paul's eyes had been watering with tears of frustration and one by one, John kissed them all away. "You're an extraordinary being, Paul, as is your ass," John groaned and he heard Paul chuckle. But the smirk vanished when John started moving in and out of him, barely able to control his animalistic want for the other man. 

When John found Paul's prostate the younger man screamed and for a second John had been afraid, that he might have hurt him, but Paul's words told him different.

"John..more...harder..fucking shit," Paul was cursing and moaning, meeting his boyfriend's thrusts as well as it was possible in the backseat of the car. John's hands had found the younger man's cock again, teasing him with little strokes, and Paul tried to push back on the cock in his ass and to fuck John's loose fist at the same time.

Desperation and need was written on the younger man's face and John almost wanted to take a picture of the stunning sight under him. John was hitting Paul's prostate with every thrust by now and both of them weren't able to make it much longer.

"I fucking love you," Paul whimpered as he came in John's safe arms and he shuddered as his lover rode out his orgasm before coming as well, the tight clenching of Paul's muscles being too much for him. 

As they came down from their highs, Paul stopped panting and John stopped muttering incoherent words. Instead the older man started playing with his lover's hair, loving the softness of it.

"How about we let the rain wash away this mess you made," John said and pointed down at their thighs an tummies. Paul's spunk started to dry and they both felt more than uncomfortable because of it.

"Sounds perfect, Winnie," Paul answered, and he knew, that if they hadn't have made love just now, John would have shot him a glare for calling him by his second name. Instead, John just kissed his nose. 

"No one's ever gonna come between us, Paul. No fan, no woman, nothing. There's just you and me, right?" Paul smiled a little and nodded. "For now, there is, Johnny. But your aunt will come between us once she sees the cum on her seats," he answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about this! I've never written anything as explicit as that, so I guess this is kind of my first try. Feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
